My Candy Love Story
by Silicasan586
Summary: Tsuruhime is the new girl at Sweet Amoris High School. She is a very shy, but very sympathetic to others, girl. As she gets to the school Nathaniel and Castiel fall in love with her as with some other guys at the school. The problem is she has no idea that they love her! Mostly NathanielXOC, Sorry for bad summary! Rated T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

My Candy Love Fanfiction

Tsuruhime looked up at Sweet Amoris High School and she sighed. _I really hope it goes well for my first day..._She thought to herself.

She was wearing a simplicity style scoop neck embellished cuff zebra stripes pattern t-shirt with slim special back-pocket old style frills dark blue skinny jeans with style lace embellished boots over it. She was also carrying tied design canvas bag on her back.

_Well, it's now or never..._she thought to herself as she pushed the main doors of the schools, going inside. As she got into the building, she looked around her surroundings.

_Wow...I never thought this school...would be...so big..._

She was amazed how the school looked in the inside, though she had no idea where to go or what to do. Her prayers were answered as she saw someone coming her way. It was a lady with gray hair tied up into high bun, and she was wearing a pink business dress.

"Hello, I'm the principal of the school here. You must be the new student Tsuruhime Konoshi." she said.

Tsuruhime nodded at her and smiled, "Yep, um do you mind me asking what should I do?" The principal shook her head and smiled, "I don't mind at all, you are new here after all. You just need to give me your enrollment forms and photo id, then you'll be set to go."

"Oh, do you know where I should get my enrollment forms and my photo id?" she asked, though already felt like a bother to the principal since she had no idea what to do and where to get it.

"Just go to the student council room, just get your enrollment forms from Nathaniel there and he'll tell you where to get your photo id." she explained. " You can either go there now or you can explore the school."

Tsuruhime thought about it for a moment, " I think I'll go to the student council room now, you know so I could get everything done before I can take a look around the school."

The principal smiled, "Why aren't you a responsible girl?" she teased, she then pointed to the door to her left. "That's where the student council room is, just talked to Nathaniel and when you're done just come back to me with your forms alright?"

Tsuruhime nodded and smiled brightly, "Okay!" With that she went over to the student council. She opened the door slowly and came inside quietly, though when she shut the door it made a loud noise, startling her and causing the person inside the room to turn around.

Tsuruhime's face was flushed and she looked at him nervously. The boy smiled, his golden eyes glimmering as he smiled, " Hello, may I help you with something?" he asked softly.

_Wow he's cute, though I should really ask where Nathaniel is..._she thought to herself.

"Um hi...I'm new here. I was wondering if you seen Nathaniel was around. The principal told me to talk to him about my enrollment forms..." she answered nervously.

He chuckled, "I'm Nathaniel, nice to meet you. You must be the new student am I correct?" Tsuruhime blushed, feeling embarrassed that she didn't know he was Nathaniel.

_God! I'm so stupid! He was standing there right in front of me! Ugh...he must think I'm a total idiot now... _

"Y-Yea I'm the new student, Tsuruhime Konoshi. It's nice to meet you too.." she looked down shyly. Nathaniel smiled at the girl, _I never really met a girl so nervous before...and so far she hasn't fallen for me yet like every other girl I met._

"I'll go get your enrollment forms, so just wait here." he said. She nodded her head and looked down at her shoes as he turned around to get her forms.

After a few minutes of shuffling through the files, Nathaniel scratched his head, "That's strange, I can't seem to find your enrollment forms in here..."

"Eh!? You mean it isn't there?!" she said in shock, though she covered her mouth. She bowed her head down to him. "I'm sorry! I didn't mean to shout at you!" she said really fast.

Nathaniel turned around and chuckled, "It's alright, no need to apologize" he said. He patted her head, "I'll keep looking for them and I'll tell you when I find it alright? So don't worry about it, I'll take care of it."

Tsuruhime raised her head up shyly, her face flushed. "I-I'm sorry, I feel like I'm bother to you..." Nathaniel shook his head, " No you aren't and there's no need to apologize, just take a look around the school and meet some of the students here. I'll let you know when I find it." he assured her.

She calmed down and nodded her head, turning towards the door. She opened the door and went out the room, also trying to close the door softly this time so it wouldn't make a loud huge noise like the first time she came into the room.

Nathaniel shook his head and thought to himself, _She sure is weird, though...she seems to be a nice girl too...and there's something about her that's different..._

* * *

Tsuruhime sighed, _I feel bad for letting Nathaniel look for my enrollment forms...I mean it's my problem after all...I should be looking for it...I feel like such a burden to everyone I meet...they always have to do everything for me when I could do it myself..._

"Tsuruhime!" a voice called. Tsuruhime's eyes widen as she heard the voice. _That voice...it couldn't be..._

She turned around and saw her little stalker, Ken. "Ken?! What brings you here?" she asked surprisingly.

"I heard you were transferring schools and I wanted to be in the same school as you!" he said brightly.

"O-Oh! U-Um well, I have to do some things here, so I'll see you around okay?" Ken smiled and nodded. "Sure! I'll see you around!" he said and then he went off.

She sighed and shook her head, _Sometimes he gets on my nerves since he stalks me a lot, but he isn't that bad once in awhile. He is pretty helpful._

She smiled to herself and then she walked around the school, hopefully she'll get to make new friends on her first day.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**Yay! Chapter 2 is finally up! I really appreciate you guys for liking this story and I will try to make the chapters a bit more daily so you guys won't have to wait for a month for it to come up. Also some of my my new stories will be updated really soon especially the one I'm working on with my friend Taylor. So thanks guys for your support and I hope you enjoy the story! :D**

* * *

Tsuruhime was walking through the halls, trying to get use to the school. She stopped in the middle of the hallway and looked around. _…...Okay it's official...I'm lost..._she groaned.

"I can't believe I tried exploring the school alone! This is my first day so of course I'm going to get lost!" she growled to herself. "I really wish someone was here to help me get back from where I was at earlier.."

She sighed to herself and turned to walk the other way until she ran into someone. She yelped and fell to the ground, rubbing her head. "Hey, watch where you're going next time." a voice said.

Her face flushed and she stood up, "S-Sorry, I didn't mean to run into you.." she said nervously.

"So you're the new student?" he said, smirking at her. Tsuruhime pouted, _This is guy is rude that's for sure, pretty sure he's a player. No matter how much I want to slash out at him, I won't do it because I want to at least not anyone hate me at this school already, especially since it's my first day._

"Yea, I'm the new student..." she muttered. The guy in front of her chuckled a bit, "Name's Castiel." he said. "Tsuruhime" she told him, since she assumed he wanted to know her name too.

"Hm, weird name." he laughed a bit, smiling at her. She crossed her arms, "Are you always this nice?" she asked him sarcastically. He nodded, "Look who's catching on, heh. Just go down the hall to your right and you'll go back to where you were started when you first got here."

"Eh?" she looked at him surprisingly. _What the heck?...I didn't think he would actually tell me how to get back where I was first at..._"U-Um thanks..." she said nervously.

"Well, I'll see you around. Later." he waved and walked away. She looked at him until she couldn't see him anymore. She then went back to the student council room, wondering if Nathaniel had found her forms yet.

She opened the door sightly, and peeked her out. "Nathaniel?" she said quietly. He heard her and turned around. He chuckled as he saw her peeking out the door nervously. "It's alright, you can come in. I won't bite." he assured to her.

Tsuruhime sighed, and fully came inside the room, shutting the door behind her lightly. Nathaniel looked at her curiously and this caused her to panic a bit. "I-Is there something wrong Nathaniel?" she asked in high pitch voice.

Nathaniel laughed and smiled at her, "No nothing is wrong, it's just that your face seems a bit red as you got in here." he answered.  
"O-Oh! Sorry about that...it's just that I met up with this guy earlier and he kinda liked teased me too." she told him, looking down as she fiddled her fingers. He flinched a bit and looked at her.

"Who?" he spoke harshly, causing Tsuruhime to tense up a bit. _What's up with him?...I mean, I know he's kind to everyone and all but...he seems a bit too worry about me...I wonder why..._she thought to herself.

She jumped as she heard his voice again. "Tsuruhime...who is it?.." he spoke in a low voice.

"U-Um...his name is Castiel.." she started to say and then she waved her hands in panic. "B-But he didn't do anything bad to me! I swear!"

Nathaniel sighed and smiled at her as he thought to himself, _she's cute when she's like this...but..._"So you've met Castiel huh?"

"Y-Yea...um...is there something going on between you two?..." she asked him before cursing herself under her breath, knowing it was a stupid question to ask him. Though she did kept that nervous panicked look on her face.

"Well, let's just say we don't get along well.." he smiled at her. "Don't worry, we won't get into any trouble while you're here." he assured to her.

She blushed and looked down. "O-Okay.." There was an awkward silence between the two, Tsuruhime was the one who broke the silence. "Oh, I just remember why I came here."

"Is it about your enrollment forms?" he asked her. She nodded her head, "Have you found it yet?" she smiled brightly as he nodded and handed her enrollment forms. "Thank you for finding it!" she said happily and hugged him.

Nathaniel was caught by surprise as she hugged him and he hugged her back. "Y-Your welcome.." he said a bit nervously. They stayed like that for a minute or two. Tsuruhime's face finally turned bright red as she realized what she was doing, she panicked and let go of him.

She waved her hands, "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean to hug you, I was j-jus-" she was cut off as Nathaniel put a finger on her lip. He chuckled, " It's alright, no need to apologize.."

Tsuruhime looked at him nervously before bowing her head to him. "Thanks again for finding my enrollment forms! So...u-uh...see you later!" she stuttered out and ran out the room of the room sprinting.

Nathaniel shook his head and chuckled, _She's really cute when she is like this...and she is really different then all the girls I've dated before..._

He smiled to himself, hoping that he would get to know more about the new girl soon.


End file.
